Harry, Peter and Death
by hazel-jade
Summary: Harry meets St Peter and Death because I feel bored... Wait... What's Tom Riddle doing there?
1. Meeting Peter

**Disclaimer: **I never said that I own Harry Potter so stop saying that I do!

**Harry, Peter and Death**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Peter**

He reached the pearly gates in wonder. One moment he was with his family on his death bed and the next, he was here! He even looked younger!

He looked around searching for the man that was supposed to be greeting him but could only see mist. Disappointed in not seeing him there he placed his hand on the gate with the intention of pushing it open.

"What are you doing!" He pulled his hand away and looked around. A man, who looked to be in his 30's and wearing a toga, was running along the gate towards him. He waited for the man to reach him and when he finally did the man took a weazing breath before standing in front of the gate with a smile.

"Alright Mister Potter! What's the big idea? Are you trying to steal my job?" Harry smiled a little and replied "Well, maybe if you would be here on time I wouldn't have to." The man laughed at that and told Harry that it wasn't his fault that he was early.

"Now, let's start with the introductions! My name is Peter and it's my job to judge if you are worthy enough to go to heaven or hell. Now that that's done with, turn around."

Confused, Harry did as he was told and waited for a moment until Peter told him to turn back. When he did he was faced with Peter putting a pedestal, with a book on it, in front of him. Peter then leafted through the book and finally stopped at an almost empty page.

Pointing at something on the page he looked at Harry with a slight frown on his face.

"You weren't supposed to die till tomorrow! Great, now I got to go talk to Death and straighten that up and he really freaks me out sometimes. Not to mention that the line will be backed up so much if I go now."

Looking almost gleeful as a thought occurred to him he asked Harry if he wanted to do a favour for him. Eager to see more of the place Harry said that he would do it.

"Great! Just keep walking along the gate from the way I came from and you'll reach a sign that gives you a choice between Death and my name. All you have to do is go to Death's office and tell him that I want to see him then you can come back, ok?"

Harry decided that, seeing he was already dead, he would do it. Or maybe it was the hopeful expression on Peters face that made him do it...

* * *

><p>Review for me and we just might meet "Death" in no time!<p> 


	2. The walk towards Death

(A/N: I tried to make this chapter interesting but because I think I failed, you guys get a little snipet at the end of the chapter for what's to come.)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, Peter and Death<strong>

**Chapter 2: The walk towards Death**

It felt like he had been walking for hours but according to the watch on his wrist, that he'd never seen before, he had only been walking for 5 minutes. The mist at his feet wasn't helping with the eery look also. It felt like he was walking to his doom... or through a cemetery.

Harry walked for a few more moments before noticing that the mist was getting thicker and now reached his knees. He continued to walk and follow the fence.

After exactly 15 minutes of walking the fence took a 90° turn to the left. He briefly wondered if he should follow it when he saw something in the distance that he assumed was the sign that he was looking for.

Walking waist deep in mist towards it Harry only hoped that he would get there before the mist went over his head.

When he finally reached it he noticed that the sign was just a piece of floating wood with two names on the ends. On the left was the name 'Death' and on the right was 'Peter'.

He was a little worried about the mist, afraid that it would reach his head and he wouldn't be able to see, but he knew that it could hurt him so he continued to walk in the direction of death.

After a few seconds of walking the mist cleared suddenly and he ran into a door. Rubbing his nose, he opened the door and stepped into a secretarial office. He looked around thinking that nothing could go wrong until he saw who was sitting at the desk of the secretary.

"Tom Riddle!"

* * *

><p>(AN: Have fun with the reviews! I want my socks knocked off my feet! So give me your thoughts and you ideas and I just might incorporate them in the story... Have fun! And if you guys have an idea as to how death should look like put it in your review or PM me.)

(As promised: Here's a little snipet of the conversation between Peter and Death. It starts with Peter)

"Do you remember who had to break the news to Satan? The poor guy was heartbroken. He had already sharpened all his tools for him!"

"At least I gave him 'Voldemort'"

"Please, that thing was so pitiful even I don't consider it a soul. You should have seen the disappointment on Satan's face."

"Oh please, like you care."

"My point is, who's going to break the news to God and the others? 'Cuz I'm not gonna do that!"

(A/N: This is where you press that wonderful review button and let the magic happen!)


End file.
